I Don't Think You Know Me
by Lost.Somewhere.Out.There
Summary: One Shot: Hermione and Ron get in another argument, but this time Ron realizes he may not know her but he's positive he's in love with her. RR Oh and the actual story is better than the summary :)


"You don't know me Ron, you and everyone else. You just don't know me! " Hermione yelled at him across the Common Room. Everyone had already evacuated to his or her rooms because last time…well lets not get into that right now.

"What do you mean I don't _know_ you? I've been your bloody friend since we were both eleven Hermione! **_ELEVEN_**!" Ron's face was now turning a brilliant shade of red from all the yelling.

"I know that Ron. I'm not stupid."

"Well we all knew that; if you were stupid you wouldn't have your head behind a book all day!"

"That's all you know about me isn't it? I don't just read books _Ron. _I do other things."

"Like what Hermione? What do you do? Please I want to know. What do you _do _besides _reading?" _Ron looked at her, and glared. "Just what do you do?"

She looked down. Ron guessed she was embarrassed, but when she brought her head back up tears streaked down her rosy cheeks.

"This is what I'm talking about Ron. If you knew me, you wouldn't be asking! You would know what I do. I go to all of _your_ practices, all of _your_ games, I help you and Harry do _all_ of _your_ homework, and I do all of _my_ own. I'm there for you and Harry when you don't feel good. I bring you guys' food when you don't feel like going down to the Great Hall. I tutor Ginny, Colin, Colin's brother, Lavender, and Dean.

What more do you want me to do? Please grace me with your wantings, and maybe if I have enough time I'll get around to doing them!" Her whole face now appeared to be soaked with her tears, but she just kept on crying.

Ron looked at her with wide eyes, and his face immediately turned ghostly pale. "Hermione I-I didn-"

"I know you didn't know Ron, but next time you decide to blame everything you mess up on me put yourself in my shoes, and get over your damn self. Because not everyone worships you like you may think,

And just for the record I don't think anyone ever will."

Hermione turned to run up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, but Ron grabbed her arm and swung her back around.

"What gives you the right to say this stuff to me?" He asked with hurt in his voice and eyes.

"What doesn't?" Was her witty reply. "And now I'd appreciate it a lot if you'd let go of my arm, and stay the bloody hell away from me!" She growled. He immediately let go of her, and took a step back.

"Hermione….wait…I didn't mean what I said!"

"Then what did you mean Ron? I think what you meant came across quite clearly. If you can't appreciate me for who I am, and care about me the-" But her sentence was interrupted by Ron taking a step forward, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her closer to him, and quickly placing a kiss on her lips.

He turned to whisper in her ear, "But it's quite the contrary Hermione. I_ do _appreciate you for who you are, and I think I made it clear to you by my actions that I do _care _about you too. If only I would have realized it sooner." Then, I guess, remembering what he just did, took a step back, opened his eyes _really _big, and immediately opened his mouth and closed it again really quick.

Hermione's actions were quite similar, and they both stood there opening and closing their mouths looking like they were both at a loss for words.

After a couple of moments of this happening, Ron, feeling rather gloomy, turned and briskly attempted to walk up the boys staircase, but was stopped by Hermione's hand on his shoulder.

"Why leave when you don't even know my answer?"

Ron turned back around. "Answer to what?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Come here."

He turned back around and walked up to her, scared of what would happen to him next. "Now what?"

Hermione stood on her tiptoes put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "This." She leaned up and kissed him, and they stood there for a couple of minutes snogging before they abruptly pulled apart after hearing Ginny's voice say "Ewww now come on I don't need to be seeing this happen. It's just so….wrong."

Which was then followed by Harry's voice saying, "Yeah I know what you mean. It's rather… what's a proper word for it Ginny?"

"Disgusting, nasty, sickening, gag worthy, you can stop me anytime Har-"

Hermione and Ron looked over to the staircase and saw Harry and Ginny doing their own snogging.

"Now see that is what you call gag worthy. That's just plain….sickening….My best mate and my only sister making out on the staircases leading to our dormitories." Then pretending to have a tear roll down his face, and wiping it away Ron says, "It's just so sad Hermione. My Ginny's grown up to fast."

Hermione started giggling and kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Oy! Ron! She's _my_ Ginny now!" Harry shouted and it was Ginny's turn to giggle.

"I'd watch your mouth Harry. Just because you're my best mate doesn't mean I won't come over there and kick your sorry arse!"

Then Harry's muffled reply; "I'd like to see you try!"

Ron immediately pulled away from Hermione and took off at Harry who jumped up, and backed up the stairs with wide eyes.

"Well you see Harry, Ron normally would, but he has other things to take care of at this moment." Hermione said and grabbed the back of Ron's shirt spun him around and started kissing him.

Harry had successfully made it up all the stairs and had taken a step back while Ron was lunging at him, so Ginny turned to him, pushed him against the wall, winked at him, and said, "I believe you do too Mr. Potter."

Then at that exact moment the whole Gryffindor tower broke out in loud claps, applause, and cat calls after watching the whole scene take part in front of them. Someone had even transfigured a plant into a gigantic couch, and accioed a large box of popcorn for them.

The couples immediately broke apart. Harry and Ron spotted Dean and Seamus selling tickets at the Fat Lady's portrait, who seeing them look at them, looked at each other, throw the tickets up in the air, and madly run down the hall screaming. Harry even heard Seamus yell 'I'm too young to die!' Which made the whole Gryffindor tower erupt in laughter.

They later disappeared outside, and were last spotted under a tree next to the lake, and the rest is all…. Well …History!

A/N: Pathetic story right? I know…but you can review me and tell me what a great job I did on it for the heck of it anyway. Puppy dogface please…you know you want to! R/R

0.o.Lost.Somewhere.Out.There.o.0


End file.
